


Meet Cute

by Demimonde (teakturn)



Series: Smoakin Sisters [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, F/M, Family Fluff, First Meetings, Fluff, Kid Felicity Smoak, Kid Fic, Nervousness, Step-parents, Step-siblings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teakturn/pseuds/Demimonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Meghan Smoak tells her daughter to get ready to walk to Burger King to meet her new stepfather, Felicity is ready to just sit and wait until her mom and the other adult are done talking about adult things. Instead, she comes face to face with the girl who will one day be her step sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Cute

When Felicity first meets her new sister, she’s standing at her father’s side and clutching a ragged crochet bunny to her chest. Her eyes are big and blue and her blond hair is cut sloppily and hanging in her face. Luke holds her hand, occasionally one large thumb across the expanse of her significantly smaller hand.

Felicity’s with her mom in front of the Burger King she and Luke agreed to meet at. Felicity’s already eaten lunch and wants to go home to read in her room alone, but her curiosity had gotten the better of her when her mom had mentioned Luke and Rebekah meeting them there. She doesn’t know if it was a mistake coming or not, her mom’s ignoring her in favor of smiling dopily at Luke, and Rebekah doesn’t seem inclined to speak without some sort of signal from her father.

“Felicity, why don’t you take Rebekah to the play room? Be sure to help her climbing into the jungle gym.” her mom gives her an encouraging smile, and Felicity finds herself lost in how pink her lips look. Her mother only wears make up for work and “special” occasions.

There hasn’t been a special occasion since Daddy left.

Felicity supposes her mom really likes Luke then, if she’s wearing makeup to Burger King. So she decides to listen and holds out her hand to Rebekah. The girl stares at it warily, and clutches her bunny impossibly tighter to her chest. So Felicity smiles.

“We can just go sit inside and not play if you want to. It’s cold in there.” Felicity retracts her hand, but continues to smile at the younger girl.

Felicity doesn’t do well with new people, starting the fourth grade has been hard since she can’t be brave enough to talk to anyone. So she’s not upset Rebekah doesn’t take her hand, because she gets it. Meeting new people is hard, and meeting strangers who are now your sister is probably strange too.

Rebekah looks around for a moment and then must decide going inside the cool building with a stranger is easier than standing with adults in the Nevada heat. So she releases her grip on her father’s hand and follows Felicity into the playroom. It’s early, still time for breakfast, so there aren’t any kids their age in the room.

Rebekah takes the room in silently and Felicity watches her do it. Ever since her mom’s car stopped moving, they walk her in between her shifts at work so Felicity can eat and be around other little kids. But Felicity mainly eats her food in silence and sits until her mom says they can walk back home.

It’s not that she doesn’t want play on the jungle gym, she really does. She wants to touch the black foam encasing the joints on the structure, she wants to see how thick the mat at the bottom of the slide is. But when they come it’s usually at lunch and that means other kids are there too. Which her mom probably planned so Felicity can make friends, but they scare her.

Kids at school never liked Felicity. They thought she was weird because she always knew the answers to the questions on tests, and sometimes she said words they didn’t understand. She read above her grade level now, which means she has to go to weekly meetings with Mrs. Greene, a fifth grade english teacher. Which just makes it harder to fit in because she’s always leaving class before lunch and not coming back until the end of the day.

Felicity watches as Rebekah goes to sit on the bench in between the gaming systems and shoe cubby. She’s facing the large tinted window facing the street and watching the cars pass by. She supposes standing would be weird, and for some reason she wanted Rebekah to like her, so she joins her on the bench.

They don’t look at each other, but it’s not weird. They’re both quiet, and occasionally Rebekah will point at a passing car and Felicity will look and nod. She’s not sure what it means, but it’s the most interaction she’s had with someone her age and Rebekah is almost two years younger than her.

“What thool do you go to?” Rebekah lisps, and Felicity finds it fascinating. She’s heard a lisp before on t.v. but she didn’t know anyone in real life could do it too.

“Sunrise Acres.” Felicity answers simply. She wants to say more. She wants to tell Rebekah that it’s her third elementary school in two years. 

Want’s to tell Rebekah that there’s only five grades in her school even though there’s seven different age groups at her school. And it’s that way because Preschool and Kindergarten aren’t numbered so you can’t count them as grades. She wants to tell Rebekah that she thought Preschool was dumb because Preschool is still school so how can it be Preschool?

But she doesn’t, she just says the name of her school because if she get’s too excited she’ll keep talking and she doesn’t want to give her a reason not to like her already.

Rebekah looks at her suddenly and asks shyly, “Can you be my fwiend at school? Daddy thayth I’m going there after the thumer.”

When Felicity focuses, she can see that Rebekah’s missing three of her top row teeth, and that she pronounces her R’s weird. She doesn’t point it out because she doesn’t think it would be a nice thing.

“I don’t know. We’re in different grades so I don’t know if I’ll ever see you.” Felicity doesn’t add that she would love to be her friend. She doesn’t have many and it sucks because she doesn’t have anyone to play with at recess.

But then Rebekah’s face falls, and she turns to once again stare dejectedly out the window. It makes Felicity’s heart race. She can’t believe she’s already managed to make her new sister hate her. She’s only just met her and she’s already disappointing her. She’s going to be her big sister so she’s supposed to take care of her and somehow she’s failing already.

So Felicity blurts out, “I’ll look for you during recess and at lunch. I’m your big sister now so it’s my job to help you and show you around. I’ll be your friend too if you want.”

Rebekah smiles so beautifully that Felicity decides that she loves her. She decides that she’s going to be a good big sister and a good friend. She’s going to make sure she doesn’t feel alone on her first day too. She knows her mom will be proud of her, so she smiles back and holds out her hand again.

Rebekah looks at it for a long moment, and she places her small pudgy hand in Felicity’s. They both grip each other tight and ignore how sweaty their palms get. Instead they watch more cars drive past, and Felicity nods at every car Rebekah points out.

And when it’s time to go, Felicity finds herself actually not wanting to go home. So she begs her mom to let Rebekah come over, “Please mom! I have to show ‘Bekah my room. We’re going to share it right? When ‘Bekah and Luke move in. Are we mom? Are we?”

Felicity’s mom rubs a hand across her hair, tucking a stray strand of brown hair out of her face before smiling, “Of course Rebekah can come over. If that’s okay with her and her father?”

Felicity is bouncing in anticipation as she stares at Luke and she pouts a bit and slaps her hands together, “Please Luke! I have to show ‘Bekah my room!”

Luke smiles down at her brightly and shrugs, “Why not? Do you wanna go Rebekah?”

Rebekah looks at her father, and then she looks at Felicity and she smiles. “ I wan’ go with ‘Lithity.”


End file.
